La beauté de l'amour
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick a card" de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Ecrivez une fanfiction sur la beauté de l'amour. Rose n'aime pas Scorpius. Ses cousins ont beau essayer de lui faire entendre raison, elle s'entête, et continue encore et encore à lancer les hostilités.


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Ecrivez une fanfiction sur la beauté de l'amour.**

* * *

Rose Weasley avait hérité du pragmatisme de sa mère. Pour elle, le savoir était important et se trouvait dans les livres.  
Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle s'impliquait donc totalement dans ses études et essayait de garder ses cousins dans le droit chemin. James et Lily semblaient avoir hérité de leur père pour leur mépris des règlements et c'était presque un travail à temps plein de les empêcher de faire perdre des points à leur maison.  
Albus n'était pas dans la même maison, mais elle gardait cependant un œil sur lui. Il était malgré tout plus calme et discret que son frère et sa sœur.

Rose faisait tout pour ne pas penser au meilleur ami d'Albus.  
Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle s'était aussitôt braquée. Elle avait suffisamment entendu ses parents parler de leurs années à Poudlard pour s'être fait une opinion.  
Il était le fils de son père, il lui ressemblait tellement..

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre son nom pour savoir qui il était. Entre ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux gris orage, il ne pouvait être que le fils Malefoy. Scorpius Malefoy.

En le voyant, elle l'avait immédiatement détesté.  
Elle l'avait encore plus détesté parce qu'il faisait ressortir le pire en elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à juste... l'ignorer. Face à lui, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses insultes. Elle avait envie par dessus tout de le frapper.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait connu ça.

Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, Scorpius apparaissait toujours dans son champ de vision. Collé à Albus, il était l'épine dans son pied qu'elle ne pouvait ôter.  
James et Lily lui avaient accordé leur amitié et elle restait la seule du clan Weasley - Potter à le haïr à ce point.

Le pire était que Scorpius ne répondait jamais à ses insultes ou à ses provocations. Et ça la rendait dingue de passer pour la méchante.  
Le jeune homme se contentait de la fixer de ses yeux d'orage, un rictus ironique aux lèvres. Comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas.

Elle surprenait parfois son regard sur elle, l'air pensif. Dans ces moments, elles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Pas charmant comme son cousin James. Il avait un charme dangereux, l'attirant comme le chant des sirènes attirait les marins vers leur perdition.

Elle avait conscience que Scorpius Malefoy était son poison et sa perdition. Face à lui, tout le reste disparaissait, rien d'autre ne subsistait à part ses yeux qui pouvaient prendre la couleur du mercure liquide.

Lily venait parfois lui parler et abordait le sujet d'un ton prudent. Elle essayait de la convaincre que ses confrontations permanentes avec Scorpius n'avaient pas à continuer. Elle pouvait juste l'ignorer.  
Rose dans ses moments regardait sa cousine d'un air morne et lui disait qu'elle allait essayer.  
Mais l'une comme l'autre savait que rien ne changerait au final.

James se contentait de ricaner, et de dire à sa sœur que le problème ne serait pas résolu en l'ignorant, bien au contraire.  
Rose levait les yeux au ciel et retournait faire ses devoirs.

Mais Sorpius hantait ses pensées malgré tout... D'autant plus que le jeune homme était au coude à coude avec elle. Ils se disputaient la place de meilleur élève de Poudlard. Même dans son travail scolaire, il était responsable de son inattention.

Elle l'avait rencontré lors de sa première année, et les choses étaient allées en empirant.  
Et là, alors qu'ils étaient en cinquième année, elle était à bout.

Elle n'avait pas osé parlé de la situation à ses parents. Sa mère ferait probablement un discours sur la nécessité d'oublier le passé. Elle lui dirait que Scorpius n'était pas son père et qu'elle devrait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute comme ses cousins l'avaient fait.  
Son père... son père deviendrait rouge de colère et lui dirait qu'il n'était pas étonné que le fils de Drago Malefoy ressemble à son père. Qu'elle devrait s'en tenir éloigné pour leur bien à tous. Il ajouterait probablement qu'il allait parler à Harry pour qu'il mette ses enfants à l'écart de cette engeance diabolique.

Son oncle Harry... Son oncle Harry lui avait déjà donné son avis sur la question. Lily avait parlé à son père de la situation. Et Harry lui avait parlé de sa scolarité à Poudlard.  
Il lui avait avoué qu'entre lui et le père de Scorpius, les choses avaient été compliquées mais que Drago Malefoy n'était pas le seul fautif.  
Il lui avait raconté leurs disputes épiques, et leur incapacité à s'ignorer. Il lui avait expliqué que Drago n'avait pas eu le choix à l'époque de la guerre, il avait dû obéir à ses parents. Et qu'avoir été Mangemort n'impliquait pas forcément qu'il soit mauvais.  
Il lui avait parlé de Severus, Mangemort lui aussi et pourtant héros de guerre.

Elle en avait plus appris en un après-midi auprès de son oncle qu'après avoir lu tous les livres traitant de la guerre.  
Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se confronter à Scorpius. Harry avait éclaté de rire quand elle le lui avait dit.  
Légèrement vexée, elle avait voulu mettre fin à la conversation mais son oncle s'était excusé et lui avait dit qu'elle comprendrait plus tard pourquoi il avait ri. Harry avait ensuite légèrement rougi et lui avait dit de suivre son cœur tant qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin.  
Il avait ensuite ajouté qu'il avait confiance en elle, mais aussi en Scorpius.  
Il avait rencontré l'ami de son fils et le tenait à priori en haute estime...

Et voilà que Rose se retrouvait encore une fois perdue.

Alors, Rose Weasley, connue pour être une sorcière douée et intelligente continuait à faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux : s'opposer à Scorpius de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune homme de son côté continuait à la laisser faire, sans répondre, gardant ce sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
Il était loin le petit blondinet solitaire et timide de leur première année. Au fil des ans, Albus et lui s'étaient soutenus et entraidés et ils étaient maintenant sûrs d'eux... Suffisamment en tous cas pour ne plus se vexer des railleries de Rose.

Lily Potter en avait assez. Elle ignorait quel avait été le caractère de la femme dont elle portait le nom, sa grand mère paternelle, mais elle savait que sa propre mère n'était pas vraiment un modèle de patience. Quand à sa grand-mère maternelle... Et bien Molly Weasley avait une tendance certaine à mettre les pieds dans le plat et ses colères étaient légendaires.

Aussi, elle estimait avoir fait preuve d'une patience d'ange face à sa cousine. Bien sûr son père lui avait fait promettre de modérer son caractère. Mais... Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Que Rose prenne n'importe quel prétexte pour tenter d'entamer une bagarre avec Scorpius pouvait encore passer. Le jeune homme avait appris à l'ignorer, et ils en riaient tous une fois Rose à l'écart.  
Mais que Rose essaie de la convaincre que le meilleur ami de son frère était en passe de devenir un dangereux délinquant...

Aussi, plutôt que de se laisser aller à son idée première, à savoir hurler sa frustration sur sa cousine, elle avait retenu sa colère et observé la situation avec un calme qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

Puis, elle avait demandé à Albus de l'aider à trouver une solution.

Le frère et la sœur eurent tôt fait d'avoir une idée du problème. Aussi, Albus avait eu un sourire très Serpentard.  
\- Rends-la jalouse.  
Lily avait ri amusée.  
\- Et comment je parviens à ce résultat ?  
Albus avait haussé un sourcil dans sa direction, et Lily avait soudainement rougi.  
\- Parfait ! Je me débrouille pour convaincre Scorpius. Il va adorer l'idée...  
\- Hey ! Al' ! Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord !

Albus avait agité nonchalamment la main en partant, l'air de dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas refusé.

Lily avait haussé les épaules d'un air bougon et s'était préparé à montrer la voix à sa cousine adorée.

Rose Weasley se vantait d'avoir hérité des talents intuitifs de sa mère. Mais quand Lily changea subitement de comportement, elle ne comprit pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Sa cousine si terre à terre devint rêveuse, soupirant pour un rien. Toujours dans la lune. Souriante.

Si elle ne connaissait pas Lily, elle aurait pu jurer que cette dernière était amoureuse.

Puis, Rose se rendit compte que Lily se mit à coller son frère Albus. Fini les petits instants entre filles. Maintenant, elle devait partager son amie avec Albus et Scorpius.

Lors d'un devoir à la bibliothèque, elle soupira d'agacement en voyant les deux Serpentard arriver et s'installer face à elles. Scorpius s'installa et lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil.  
Rose fronça les sourcils perturbée. Avant, le jeune homme la fixait en permanence. Ce changement subit provoqua un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle ignora.  
Lily semblant encore plus dans la lune qu'avant, elle se dirigea résolument vers un rayonnage à l'écart pour y prendre un livre de sortilèges.  
En revenant vers la table, elle se rendit compte qu'Albus n'était plus là.

Elle se figea en voyant la scène.  
Lily et Scorpius, installés face à face étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, pratiquement front contre front. Lily lui souriait et Scorpius tenait une des mains de sa cousine en la regardant intensément.  
Rose hoqueta avant d'échapper le livre qu'elle tenait et de fuir en courant, les larmes aveuglant son regard.  
Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état. Elle se réfugia dans la salle sur demande.

Elle s'isola toute la soirée et loupa le dîner. Elle passa tout ce temps à pleurer de colère, de tristesse. Puis après s'être calmée, elle s'employa à démêler ses sentiments pour y comprendre quelque chose.

Il lui fallu un temps fou pour admettre que la soudaine indifférence de Scorpius à son égard l'avait blessé. Il ne répondait certes pas à ses provocations incessantes mais il la fixait en permanence. A tout moment, elle pouvait sentir son regard fixé sur elle.  
Tout ce temps, elle avait toujours été sûre qu'en se retournant vers lui, elle croisera à chaque instant ses yeux.  
Mais depuis quelques jours, ces yeux si particuliers lui manquaient. Elle n'était plus au centre de son monde et elle découvrait que ce qu'elle avait souhaité pendant si longtemps n'était pas ce quelle voulait réellement.

Voir Lily face à Scorpius l'avait blessé. Elle se sentait trahie par sa propre cousine... Parce qu'au final, ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'était d'être précisément à la place de Lily.

C'est ainsi que Rose découvrit ce qu'elle avait pris soin de se cacher à elle même.

Elle n'avait jamais détesté ni méprisé Scorpius.

Bien au contraire. Elle avait fait de Scorpius le centre de son monde. Si elle avait su qu'il la fixait en permanence, c'était juste parce que la première chose qu'elle faisait en entrant dans une pièce était de chercher son regard.  
Elle avait juste voulu le faire réagir, lui faire faire le premier pas peut être, mais l'indifférence affichée de Scorpius l'avait blessée et elle avait surenchéri.  
Elle avait voulu le détester mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue.

En voyant sa cousine si proche et si radieuse face à Scorpius, elle avait senti son cœur se briser.

Un instant elle se demanda ce que ça lui ferait de tenir la main de Scorpius. Mais elle repoussa cette idée de toutes ses forces. Scorpius avait choisi Lily apparemment.

Elle essuya ses larmes en se demandant combien de temps mettraient ses cousins à la localiser et à la rejoindre. Probablement le temps pour James de sortir la carte des Maraudeurs...

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement dans son dos, elle soupira. Elle se retourna lentement.  
Au lieu de James ou Lily, elle se tenait face à Scorpius.

Elle se noya dans les prunelles grises, de nouveau fixés sur elle, et uniquement sur elle.

Sans un mot, Scorpius s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à être si proche qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur. Rose, figée, ne pouvait que l'observer, yeux écarquillés.

Ils restèrent un long moment face à face, s'observant. Le jeune homme leva doucement la main vers elle et caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Ma Rosie... Si tu savais à quel point j'aime quand tu es jalouse...

Rose ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. A comprendre qu'elle avait été piégée par ses cousins pour qu'elle admette son attirance pour Scorpius. A comprendre qu'elle avait été stupide de nier l'évidence.

Elle eut un léger sourire, ce sourire qu'elle lui réservait, ce sourire qu'elle avait toujours avant de commencer à tenter de déclencher une bagarre avec lui. Elle vit l'incertitude dans ces magnifiques yeux orage, et son sourire s'agrandit.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'éloigner, elle lui sauta au coup et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Scorpius n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de répondre à son baiser.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
